Pregnancy Issue
by AngieSashTumblr
Summary: During Maura's pregnancy, Jane asks her Dad for advice. One-Shot requested by goingtomakethishappen. Rizzles!


**This one is requested by goingtomakethishappen. I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to follow Angie_Harmon to get her to 100,000 Twangels!**

* * *

><p>Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Maura Isles smiled as she relaxed into the touch. "Morning," she whispered, crawling backwards so that her back was against her partner's chest. A kiss was pressed against her shoulder and her smile only grew wider. "You're up early, Jane, we don't have to go to work until nine. It's only seven."<p>

"I know," Jane sighed contently, resting her chin on Maura's shoulder. Her hand slipped under Maura's shirt and her index finger traced an invisible pattern on Maura's belly. Her girlfriend was four months pregnant and the detective just loved trailing her finger over the baby bump. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," Maura replied and Jane loosened her grip so that the medical examiner could turn on her back to look at Jane. She noticed that the taller woman had raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've asked you this question ever since you had morning sickness and your reply is always "I'm better", but thirty seconds after you said it…" Jane's voice trailed off as Maura suddenly jumped from the bed and rushed towards the bathroom. Jane shook her head and stood up from the bed, following Maura into the bathroom. She kneeled down next to her girlfriend and held her hair back. "Hence the raised eyebrow."

"Why don't they just call it around-the-clock sickness? Most people only have it the three first months, only in the morning. I've had it four months in the morning, at noon and in the evening," the medical examiner complained, resting a hand against her forehead. She gladly accepted the toilet paper Jane handed her so that she could wipe her mouth. She threw it in the toilet and flushed it away. "Thanks."

"It will get better, baby," Jane whispered, threading her fingers through Maura's hair before releasing it. She stood up and filled the glass, which had been put on the sink for this particular reason, with water and handed it to the blonde. "Here."

With a small smile, Maura took the glass and sipped from the water.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"No, I don't think I can keep it in," Maura said, reluctantly standing up.

Arriving donwstairs, Jane made Maura sit on a chair at the kitchen table. The detective fixed some breakfast and poured orange juice in a glass, handing it to Maura. "Come on, you have to eat something," Jane pushed, sliding the plate with toast over the table.

"Don't you have something a little more... Appealing?" Maura look at the brown, half-burned toast with cheese and felt her stomach turn. She leapt from the table so fast that her chair fell back. Reaching the toilet just in time, the medical examiner bursted out in tears. "I'm so sick of this."

"Literally," Jane said as she walked in the bathroom and helped Maura clean up. Seeing that her girlfriend had no intension of standing up, Jane sat down behind her and slipped her arms around her stomach. "Come here," she whispered against Maura's shoulder, pulling her against her chest.

Maura closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against Jane's shoulder. "I just want this morning sickness to go away. I want to enjoy this pregnancy."

"I know. Come on, let's get you in some comfortable clothes. You have one advantage at work other people don't have."

"Which is?"

"The smell of a dead body doesn't make you throw up." This earned a laugh from Maura as they stood up. Jane didn't take long to change her clothes so she already went downstairs to wait for Maura.

Sitting down on the couch, she ran her hand through her hair. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Her phone beeped in her pocket. It was Frost saying they had a new homicide and he was asking if Jane would come to the crime scene. Contemplating the possibilities, she decided to sit this one out. She knewshe'd probably surprise Frost with it, but she'd catch up later. She had something more important to do at the moment.

Maura walked through the door. "Ready to go?"

"Um, no, Frost just texted the address of a new homicide," Jane lied. You go to work, I'll call you if you're needed at the crime scene. They haven't even called you in yet."

"Okay, but fill me in as soon as possible?"

"Always." A smile touched Jane's lips as the medical examiner bent down to peck her lips, which tasted like cherry. As soon as Maura had left through the door, Jane took her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. After two rings, the other person picked up. "Dad… I need your help."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jane Rizzoli arrived at her Dad's new appartment. She walked up the stairs and the door already opened. "I saw you park your car through the window," Frank Rizzoli smiled, kissing his daughter's cheek as he invited her in. "What do you need my help with?"<p>

"You know Maura's pregnant, " Jane started, pacing through the living room as she fidgeted with her hands. "She still has morning sickness."

"Most women do," Frank replied, sitting in his black, leather armchair.

"No, I mean, yes, but.." the detective's voice trailed off and she let out a sigh. "I just want to be able to help her, you know? All I can do is sit there and watch her spill her guts in the toilet. How did you help Ma?"

Frank cleared his throat. "Have you made her feel aroused lately?"

"Ew, Dad, come on! No! Yes! No, that's none of your business!" Jane had trouble getting her words out as her nose twitched up, indicating she was disgusted by his question. "I so don't want to talk about that with you!"

Not being able to keep a straight face, Frank started laughing at his daughter, who shot him a death glare. "Alright," he said, taking on a serious tone. "You need to help her relax. Get her mind off work, off the morning sickness, off everything. Take her out to dinner or something. Give her a massage. Anything to help her relax."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"It worked on your Mother," Frank smiled, his mind going back to the three pregnancies as if it had been recorded on video. He had helped Angela to relax and it had always worked. Fingers snapping in front of his face made him shake his head and focus on his daughter. "I'm serious though, a little arousal can be good too."

Swallowing, Jane tried to keep the blush from coming to her cheeks. As Frank stood up, she quickly hid it by hugging her Father, whispering a "Thank you" in his ear. With that, she left the appartment and called Frost, making sure that he would cover for her at the precinct and tell Maura that she was still at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Maura pulled up in her driveway. It was already dark and she raised an eyebrow as she saw a faint light shining inside. Frost had told her Jane was held up by witness statements and all the rest that comes with it so she didn't expect her home so soon. Getting out of her car, she walked towards the front door and turned the key in the lock.<p>

Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she saw the scene in front of her. There were candles spread through the room, the dining table was neatly set for two and Jane was standing in the middle of the room with a beautiful black dress. "Jane…" Maura whispered, speecheless.

"I know, I know, I lied about work, but it was only to set this up," Jane quickly justified before Maura would bring it up. The detective walked closer to her girlfriend and gently took the bag out of her hands and set it aside.

"I'm so underdressed."

"You're prefect," Jane smiled, standing in front of Maura and resting her hands on the blonde's hips. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Maura's mouth, allowing her lips to linger a little longer. "Just in time for dinner."

Maura didn't protest at all as Jane led her to the dining table, sliding her chair back as a real gentlewoman. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy it," Jane replied, sitting opposite of Maura and looking her straight in the eye. A smile touched the medical examiner's lips, which Jane mirrored before she started eating.

They ate in silence and Jane finished before Maura. Quickly standing up, the detective walked up behind Maura and rested her hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging them. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Jane whispered, leaning down to lay a kiss on top of Maura's head. The blonde closed her eyes as she leaned into Jane's hands, fully enjoying the massage. "I love you, Maura."

Opening her eyes, Maura leaned her head back in order to look up at Jane. "I love you too," she murmered softly, reaching up and resting a hand behind Jane's head. She gently pulled her down until their lips met in a sweet kiss, which slowly grew hungry. Pulling away, the medical examinor looked into her lover's eyes and with just one look, they both knew.

Jane took Maura's hand and helped her to her feet before leading her down the hall. Only now did Maura realise that the hallway was full of rose petals, leading up to the bedroom. She loved the fact that Jane could randomly be hoplessly romantic.

Maura sat down on the bed, Jane standing in front of her. Slowly, the detective leaned down and captured Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing forward slightly so that the blonde would lie down. Her hand worked its way up Maura's hip, disappearing under her shirt and meeting naked flesh. She started tracing an invisible pattern and the way Maura arched her back into her hand made her smile.

Jane groaned as Maura suddenly lifted a leg between hers, applying little pressure. The groan only encouraged the medical examiner, whose hands were trailing over Jane's back, desperately reaching for the zipper of her dress.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jane woke up with Maura sleeping peacefully in her arms. Pressing a kiss to her naked shoulder, Jane was still enjoying the feelings of the previous night. Her heart warmed at the sight of Maura smiling in her sleep. <em>Thanks Dad<em>, she thought, her finger trailing over the blonde's baby bump.

"Hey," Maura mumbled, still sleepy and not yet opening her eyes.

"Hey," Jane whispered, a small chuckle leaving her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," came Maura's reply.

Jane counted thirty seconds as Maura turned around in her arms and looked at her. "Good," the detective grinned, finally seeing some improvement. Luckily, they had the day off and they spent most of the time in bed, just relaxing and watching movies. Her Father was right. Relaxing does help. She just had to make sure Maura would relax more often. If every time she'd help her relax would be as succesful as the previous night, she definitely wouldn't have a problem with it.

The taller woman cupped the medical examiner's cheek and traced her thumb over her cheekbone. With a smile, she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, making her forget about work, the morning sickness, everything. Just as her Father had told her to. She didn't only do it so that she didn't have to get up every morning to hold Maura's hair back when she was hanging over the toilet. No. She did it out of _love_. The greatest feeling of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
